


Good Boy

by Demonwomb



Series: The Lives of Helen [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bestiality, Knotting, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Pregnant Sex, Wolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4681232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonwomb/pseuds/Demonwomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helen is having a painful pregnancy and nothing seems to help.</p><p>(Just a little in-between)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> When I had been pregnant with the pups it hadn't felt that painful. This little one was stretching me more and quicker and I felt like I was constantly strained. Dasos tried to calm me all the time but I couldn't quite hold my temper so I sent him away along with the others. I didn't even want to see Varda. I just tossed on the bed of moss in the far back of the cave and stroked my belly, trying to calm the child. It felt my unease and that made everything even more unpleasant. I was so tired but it wouldn't let me sleep.

 

The only position that was less painful was to be on my knees and elbows, so the belly was gently touching the moss, but not with my whole weight. I sighed and let my head sink, only my voice was heard in the cave. Except when I noticed Castor and Pollux behind me, their small steps making a bit of a noise.

 

Somehow I didn't mind their presence as much as the other's. They were my children after all. Castor came closer and sniffed at the side of my belly, then he was licking my face.

 

"Hello, my pup," I said and closed my eyes a little. He pulled away and the next thing I felt was a wet nose between my legs.

 

"Castor!" I yelped and wriggled my hips a bit but he didn't go away, he even started to lick me.

 

"Castor," I said again but with a moan. His tongue was long and smooth, it felt like he was drinking from me. I was instantly getting more wet and extremely aroused. All the pain had made me turn my lovers away but right now Sex seemed like a very good idea. It would make me relax and maybe even help the child in my belly?

 

"Do you want to help your mother, hm? Do you want to hump her just a little?"

 

Castor whined and I smiled to myself. "Maybe it'll help. Come on, love."

 

Pollux was too shy, I knew that, but Castor mounted me gladly, his cock already erected and poking around to find me hole. It took him a moment but then he pushed in and I moaned loudly. He may be understanding everything I said but he was an animal, a wolf, after all and he fucked exactly like that. He was jabbing into me immediately, quick and strong. He was a big wolf, a little big bigger than usual wolves, and he was almost covering me completely, his furred belly rubbing into my back with every thrust.

 

 

"Yes, that is good... so good... ah!" The child was dancing in my womb but the pain was bearable now, like the tip of Castor's cock was nudging his brother or sister.

 

I could also feel Pollux still watching us but he didn't do anything, which confirmed my suspicion that Castor had tried to become Beta and succeeded. Pollux was an omega now. The Alpha though, was me.

 

I could feel his knot slipping in and out of me, slightly swollen, but not big enough to catch. Everytime he pulled out I groaned in bliss, reminding me of the Sex with Lycaon so much. But this was my son, my pup, trying to please his mother, trying to help her.

 

"Do you want to come inside me? Do you want your sibling to taste you? Maybe he'll feed on it just like I do."

 

Castor growled, his hips snapped one list time and then he knotted me completely, filling me up with his seed and locking it inside so we'd have to stay like this. He was on my back and licked my neck with a low pitched whine. I knew what it meant. _Was I good, mother? Did I please you well?_

 

And I _was_ pleased. The child wasn't kicking anymore and my body was relaxed, even though I didn't come myself. This felt better than an orgasm.

 

"Yes, you were so good, Castor," I sighed with a satisfied smile and _finally_ , I was able to sleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [Tumblr](http://demonwomb.tumblr.com/)


End file.
